Love a mystery
by chrizcooz
Summary: Tori and Jade have secret relationship that nobody knows about. But when One mistake nearly brings there relationship out into the light. Will they bring there relationship into the light themselves, or will the keep it in a shadow of mystery
1. Hiding

**A/n: Okay guys it me, I'm here with a brand new victorious story. Why? Because I love victorious! Too bad it got cancelled, anyway here the story called "Loves a mystery." Sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori's point of view**

"Okay kids, so you assignment it to write me a story; as for the theme of your story, under you chair you find a piece of paper, on that piece of paper you will find your dream." And that how it started I would say I'm was honestly getting sick and tired of writing story. I wanted to act again. Hell we all wanted to act again. But we can't; Robbie and rex just to be arguing and they weren't paying attention and the stage went up in flames. Luckily we had put it out before the whole school burned down.

So we had to write and write until the stage got fixed. Why? It wasn't like we couldn't act in the classroom or maybe outside. "okay, and I know everyone is just about sick and tired of writing story so as in added bonus, I pulled some string and the best story will get published!" the class had gotten excited. The bell ring and we started to leave.

"Oh before I forget. A few rules for the contest 1 you can team up with someone, so along as your theme are on my mix list, that on the back of your paper. 2 you can swap theme with another person. 3 if you team up with a person, the…as you could already guess… your story must have both theme. 4 now the theme is vague, so it up to you to fill in the rest… now go and write!"

It was lunch, at least at lunch I could get a break from all the writing we had been doing "Hey Tori what are you thinking about?" I had look up and saw Beck and Jade sitting down. Even after they brock up, they still hang out with one another. "Oh…nothing really, just sitting here enjoying the air and time away from writing." I had look at Jade, I seen a side of her these past three months , a side that I didn't think anybody else had seen. I didn't realize how right I was. About two minutes later Cat, Robbie, and Andre sat down. "Okay, now that everybody here, let see what themes we got." I had gotten Romance, Jade mystery, Andre sci-fi, Cat action, Beck Comedy, and Robbie Horror.

The mixed list, which we all wanted to do to increase my chances of winning, had put us: Jade and I, Beck and I, Jade and Andre, Jade and Cat, Jade and Robbie, Jade and Beck, Beck and Cat, Beck and Robbie, Cat and Andre, Andre and Robbie. "Well jade, you can pick anybody you want." we all sat there waiting for Jade to pick. Why we gave it to here first I'll never really know or understand.

"That easy… Vega." They all look shock. I knew she would pick me. She doesn't like Robbie, Cat inattention, Beck would put them in a unwanted spot, and Cat likes Andre so I knew Jade would give them the chance to work together, I was her last choice, but also her first.

Beck got Robbie, by being the only one left, and sure enough, cat took her chance and got Andre. As lunch was ending, it was just me and Jade outside. "Well, why did you pick me, I thought you hated me?" "If you still think that…they we shouldn't be hanging out anymore cause clearly I not change it." She started to get up. I quickly garbed her arm and stopped her. "NO, please stay, I didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing you."

She sits back down with me. I was happy; it felt like…joy, something I thought I would never have with jade. "Relax Tori, I'm not going anywhere…not away from you." She pulls me in for what i thought would be a hug, but she didn't…she kissed me right there. "Two weeks ago, you told me you loved me…I love you too." It was the joy I never thought I would feel. The love I always wanted.

I didn't love Jade right away, it took me a month to trust the new Jade I was seeing, but when I did, the falling for her came soon after. "Tori say something, please don't make me do lovey-dovey stuff and pour my heart out." I didn't know what to say, so I pulled her in for another kiss. It was the magic I knew I would feel if I ever kissed her. It real now, it something that nothing could take it away from us.

"Come on, we'll be late to class, but my parents are gone this weekend, want to come over." "Ohh…the big bad Jade West doesn't want to be late." She turns her head and made that face she does when I tease her or call her the big bad Jade West. "I don't care, but people know you do, so it off to class with us." She had a point, the one thing good about our new founded friendship, even though after today it wasn't staying that way, was that she knew how to hide it. It got to me sometime, and when Jade knew it got to me, she would make me feel better. Even if it meant doing things she didn't like to do, and knowing Jade, that was a lot of things.

When we got to the classroom, I went in first and then jade ten minutes later, something we do every day now. "Ahh…Miss West…how nice of you to join…" Jade cuts the teacher off. "Listen, are going to do this every time, or can we just skip this and get on with whatever dumb lesson." She sits down on the other side of the room. The teacher didn't really care and turned back around to write stuff.

About ten minutes later, the special phone went off. It not the school phone, it mine. It a special phone that Jade and I brought together, she has one and so do I; only Jade and I know the number to those phone.

**Jade: She just goes on and on and on and on… doesn't she ever stop talking**

**Tori: J…yea she doesn't stop, I just want to punch her right in her face**

**Jade: Oh…T has a bad side to her**

**Tori: Yes she does, don't make me use it on you**

**Jade: Ohh, I want to see more of this T…does this T have a naughty side to her has well ;)**

**Tori: Yes, this T does… and no you're not getting into my pants that easy.**

**Jade: Of course not T, it wouldn't be as fun, beside I love you…that fact that your hot is a bonus.**

**Tori: I love you too J, it the same for me…even though…and I'll admit it, your hotter than me **

**Jade: Don't sell your short T**

**Tori: That depends, can I sell myself to you**

**Jade: **

**Tori: **

Our texting went on for the rest of the class. When it was over, I meet jade by her car. "Hey ready to go to my place." "Yup, I'll call my parent on the way." We hopped into her car and she drove off. "Okay mom, thank, and love you too, bye. Well Jade, I'm all you're for the weekend." "Ohh…someone loves there mommy." Jade, she was never going to change for me, I knew that, I still know that…and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I love you Jade." "I love you Tori"

A/n: okay guys what did you think, new story, Tori and Jade are in Love. Well there be a real relationship between, or will it always be in the shadows? Review…review…review…


	2. First night

**A/n: Okay guys here chapter two. Now I heard…read your review. I understand it a bit sloppy and unorganized. I will work on that. As for my grammar and my spelling, it not going to get any better, but I'll try and work on it. So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter two.**

**Tori's point of view**

So here I am; in jade house, with the girl who would become my girlfriend. I love jade. Being with her was…is the best. "So, what do you have in store for me Jade?" she pulled me onto her bed and we started making out. It was magic just like the first kiss. I loved every second of being like that. It was sad when she pulled away from me.

"As much as I love kissing, even though we just started this, we should get working on our book." I hated when she said, but it was true. We had to work on our book. It was the reason I came over with her in the first place…no it wasn't. We were here, and it something we had to work on. So we hit her computer and got to work. "Wait, we don't even know what we're going to use. We can't just have a romantic mystery." "Well… first I know that our two themes are romantic and mysteries so that kind of what were supposed to write. But I know what you mean."

"As for what we could write tori, I was thinking it could be about a woman who is married but unhappy, and then she meets a girl who excites her life. So maybe we could have them be secret lovers." Wow, I never thought jade could be good at writing. She proved me wrong right then and there, and every day after. "Wow jade that work, but you think that will work for the mystery side of the story?" "Ohh…now here's the kicker, the woman a cop and her lover is a serial killer she's hunting down."

She went at me again. Proving that she is the best when it comes to writing, she still is. "Great… Let's do it." I turned on her computer and was about to start writing when she took her computer away from me. "We can work on this later….first I need to have a talk about us." I got scared. "What…please don't say you don't want to be me after all…or that this is all some prank?" "Again…if you think I'm going back to that Jade with you, then we shouldn't be dating."

"But no that not it… I was thinking about telling everybody, about us, and how from now on we're going to be dating." I had sat there quiet for a moment. Jade face had a look of worry on it, I know she was scared. She was most likely thinking that I was going to say no, and leave her or something…but I wasn't. "I would like that…but do you think we should do that now? I mean we just got together today."

She looked up into the sky. I thought I made a mistake, by saying that. I should have just said yes. "Hey, I know that look… I'm not mad at for saying that. Your right, we don't even know if this is going to work out." We sat there for a few minute before she spoke again. "Hey about out this; go home, get changed into something nice and come back." I didn't ask why I just did what she told me to.

When I got home, my mom and dad were there. "Ohh, hey honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were with you friend Jade?" "Ohh yea, I just came to change, maybe bring some extra outfits with me." I was about to go upstarts when my dad spoke up. "Wait minute Tori, you aren't dating this girl are you?" I froze in my tracks. I didn't know what to say. I could have told them I wasn't dating her, just like I could have them I wasn't dating her. So I pick one of the two and told them

"Yes, I'm dating Jade. We just started, so I'm spending the weekend at her place." I looked at my parents, who were sitting with a look of…approval. "Wow, that a no. I mean you can date this girl but staying the weekend with her is out of the question." My farther told me with a clear voice. I had no idea why I got so upset. I love jade…but did I love her more than my own family? If you asked me that now I would say yes…but you ask me that then, I'd say I don't know. "I HATE YOU!"

I ran upstairs, went into my room, jumped on my bed and started to cry. After half an hour my special phone went off.

**Jade: If you didn't want to spend the weekend with me you could have told me that. **

**Tori: Please…it not like that, for some reason, when my parent's asked about you…I told them about you, about us.**

**Jade: What…why…never mind, you didn't can't change that. So what did they say?**

**Tori: They said I could date you, but spending the weekend with you is off limits.**

**Jade: No, that not going to work, I need you here.**

**Tori: I would love to be there, you know that, but there no way my parents are going to let me spend the weekend with you.**

**Jade: well… then I'm coming over**

**Tori: I could ask them but I don't think they're going to let you come.**

Jade went quiet; it wasn't ten minutes later when my parent called me down. When I got down stairs jade and me farther were have a stand-off. "So here what going to happen: I'm taking Tori, she going to be spending the weekend with me. If you're worried that I'm just trying to get in her pants, then don't. That not why I'm dating her, I'm with her because I love _HER_." Things stayed quiet in the room for a moment. "Tori can go"

"Really I can go?" my farther nodded. I ran upstairs as fast as I can, got a nice outfits and ran back down. I garb Jade and ran out the door with, waving back at my parents.

When we were about half way there Jade spoke up "Omg, I didn't think that would work. I'm glad it did though, I don't want our plans ruined." When we finally got there, I opened the door and siting there was candles with two plates of food and my favorite movie.

I could tell it was going to be a great night. My parents weren't the mistake… the mistake is much worse…and would nearly tear us apart…but we have a way to go before we get there.

**A/n: so there it is chapter two. To be honest, I thought it wasn't going to be good, but when I reread it, I sounds a lot better and fits a lot better than I thought. So Tori parents know about her and jade. What is this mistake that Tori talked about? See you next time. Review…review…review… **


	3. Dinner part 1

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter three. I know I'm a bit, but I'm working on three stories right now. I think it turning out great though. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori's point of view**

My weekend with jade was great. We stayed indoors and watch movie after movie. She cooked for me; my favorite meal. She treated nice…a word I wouldn't normally say about Jade. Then again, nothing normal about Jade. It was time for school again. So I had to go back home. "It too bad you have to go home, we could have had more fun." Not that kind of fun. We didn't have sex. She didn't even try to get into my pants.

I found someone special. Jade… she changed for me…or maybe she was like this all along. "Come on honey, I'll drive you." "Did you just call me honey?" Her face turned red. I kissed lightly on her check and she turned even redder. "Come on Tori, I'll drive you to school, you can go home afterwards." I took her up on her offer and got into her car. I called my mom and told her Jade was taking me to school. "Alright mom, love you too." "Ohh… Tori love her mommy" I would have taking that the wrong way.

But this Jade meant it as a playful way. "Yes Tori love her mommy…but I love Jade juicy more." "Did you really call me Jade juicy…? I like it." Only Jade would like being called that. But I was glad that she did. When we got to school; I quickly got out of jade's car and walked away without looking back. I know jade would be mad…but I wanted to keep us secret for a while.

After second period I want to my locker with cat. "So Cat, how are things with Andre, have you made your move yet?" "No, I'm working on it; I think that best way to get him is slowly. Make him come for me." Well at least she had a plan to get her man. As for my girlfriend; we didn't have any plan what so ever.

"Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye Tori." She walked away just like that. When I opened my locker I saw a note. _I'm not mad T. Save me a seat next to you. I'm pretty sure you know which class. _Jade… I was really glad to get this note. Not only was she not mad at me, she still wanted to be with me. So I went to class and put my bag on a sat next to me. Not a moment later the teacher came and everybody was taking their seats.

There were two empty seats left. One next to me and one across the room. Another kid came in and as bad luck would have it chose to sit next to me. I was too nice and I wouldn't ask her to move. When Jade came she looked at me and sat in the other seat.

**Jade: Don't worry, I meant the other classroom, the one where the teacher hates me.**

**Tori: Thank god J, I thought you would be mad.**

**Jade: Why would I be mad? Because you ran out of my car without so much as a goodbye or because you didn't save me a seat next to you.**

**Tori: Both **

**Jade: Then calm down okay, I'm not. Think I can come over today. We can work on the book. **

**Tori: I'll call my parents later and ask them…but I think they'll let you stay over.**

**Jade: Great, hey we could hang up T, before the teacher sees us and takes the phones away.**

I didn't text her back. She had the right idea. We couldn't take chances like that. She knew how to hide us better than I did. That what was funny about it, I'm the one who wants to hide us, not her.

Lunch time came and we all sat down. "Hey Cat, Andre. How the book going?" "It going great Tori, Cat easy to work with. Plus our theme match easy to, so that a double bonus." That brought a smile to Cat face. But I think I was the only one who caught it. "So how it going with the two of you, are you ready to kill each other."

"Yes I am, I'm going to take Vega far out into the woods where nobody will find her. I won't kill her, just handcuff her to a tree and watch her slowly die. Maybe I'll film it to. Show to her family." She started laughing out loud.

**Tori: Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you handcuff me to the bed **

She started to drink when she read my text. She coughed up her drink and it land on Cat and Beck. I started to laugh under my breath. "Jade what the hell!" "Oh calm down beck, it was a fucking mistake… and yes Cat I said a bad words so don't say it." She got up and stormed away. I thought I fucked up…

**Jade: I'm in the janitor's room, come meet me.**

I thought she would kill me. When I got to the janitor's closet, I was pulled over her knees. I felt a smack hit my ass. "That wasn't very nice Tori. I spit soda on my friend." She hit my ass again. Then she pulled me upright on her lap. "But I love you…so you're forgiven. Now can I really tie you to the bed?" I wasn't mad at her at all. "Yes you can, only when we have a sex life, and you act like a good girl."

Next period comes around. Jade came on time and sat next to me. People gave looks but nobody _really _gave a damn. "Oh look at that Miss West is on time today." Jade didn't say anything; she pulled her real phone out and put on some music. "Miss West, please turn your music off." "You know what the funny thing is, my music turned up all the way and yet I can still hear you." The teacher got mad and pulled jade's headphones out. "That an hour of detention." "Oh an hour, how scary." Jade was really pushing buttons today. "That makes two" "I think we can do batter." She put her headphones back in and started sing real loud. "Miss west that four every day for two weeks. NOW SIT DOWN!" Jade sat back down and the class went on.

End of the day came and I wasn't sure if I should go home or wait for jade. She was going to be there for four hours, so I went home.

**Jade: don't think I'll make it to dinner babe.**

**Tori: Yes you will, you just got out and we just started dinner, if you hurry, you can make it here before we start eating. **

**Jade: For you… I'm on my way. I'll wear something nice.**

**Tori: No! Wear you Goth outfit, T.T here and she might pick up on us if you're wearing something nice.**

**Jade: Your parent's wouldn't like that. I want to make a good impression on them.**

**Tori: They don't care what you wear sweetheart**

**Jade: Then I'm on my way**

**A/n: looks like thing are going food for Tori and Jade right now. Will T.T pick up on their relationship or will they be safe for another day? Find out next time on Love a mystery. Review…review…review…**


	4. Dinner part 2

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter four. So this is one of the few chapters' that will be told in Jade's point of view. So sit back and enjoy**

**Jade's point of view**

Dinner, I was going to have to hurry if I wanted to get there in time. I went home and got changed into a black top and black skirt. I wanted to go with a nice look for Tori and her parent's, but if Trina going to be there I had look like I always do. I justed hope that Tori's parents would look past it.

When I was about to leave the house I got a call. "Hey jade. It Cat, your childhood friend." I hated when she does this. "Yes Cat I know how you are, now what is it that I could do for you?" "Ohhh… the others and I are hanging out at Beck's house. Do you want to come? I know thing are weird between you and beck, but I'm hoping that thing can go back to the way thing were."

She didn't know that thing could never go back to normal. But I let her think that. "Sorry Cat, I have plans already." "Oh…Okay, maybe you and me can do something together." She hung up before I could say anything. That call actually helped.

**Jade: T, tell T.T that B.B is having a hangout and she can come**

**Tori: I know A.A called and told me. I told T.T and she was out the door. Are you on your way?**

**Jade: Yes, just give me a few more minutes; I can put something nice on**

**Tori: No, come in your Goth outfit, I want my parents to know the real jade. **

**Jade: Okay babe, I'm on my way**

It didn't take long for me to get there. When I did, Tori were outside waiting for me. "Hey Jade Juicy, are you ready for this?" "Yea let's go inside." We all sat down at the table. I wasn't really sure what to do. I never did a meet the parent's dinner before; not even when I was with Beck. "Relax Jade, just tell them about yourself." Before I could say anything, Tori's dad spoke up. "Jade why are you dating my daughter?"

The question had caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Because I love her." It brought a smile to Tori's face and to her mom's. However her dad's didn't change. "That not a valid answer. Why are you dating my daughter?" I couldn't more than…at least then. If you asked me that question now I could give you an answer like you wouldn't believe it.

"That personal. I don't have to tell you that. I love Tori and she one of the few people who loves me." I was starting to get mad. He just kept on asking the same question over and over. I couldn't say anymore. What was there to say? Now I know the answer to that. "Dad! Stop it!" Tori slammed her hands on the table. I guess she got madder than I was. I never really got why. She garbed my hand and dragged me out the house. "Take me to your place. I can't stay here." I didn't fight with her about it.

When we got to my house, she started to cry. "Tori what's wrong?" she just kept on crying. So I had carried her up to my room and her crying only got worse. "Tori please, tell me what wrong." I didn't really need for her to tell me what was wrong. I already know what wrong. "That not how I wanted dinner to go."

"Hey it okay, it not your fault." I pulled her to me and I start to sing to her. When she final calmed down I place her under the cover as she fell asleep. She wasn't wrong, dinner could have gone better. But it didn't so tomorrow me and her would have to face what was coming. I wasn;t thinking about that thought. I didn't care what came next as long as Tori was with me, nothing else matter… I only wished that mistake didn't happen… that one mistake that would happen…I wish…but wishing didn't stop it from happening.

**A/n: so there it is, sorry about the long wait. So dinner didn't go as plan for Tori and jade. Now Jade reflects on the mistake** **as well. What could be this mistake? Find out next time on "love a mystery" **


	5. First mistake

**A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter five. So this chapter takes a bit of a time jump. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Tori point of view **

It had been a month since I've been home. I couldn't go back home. I didn't want to look at my father. I tried once; but when I did all I wanted to do was punch him. So I spent my days with Jade. She has been surprising understanding. She hadn't even tried to make me go back home. I've been thankful for that.

It been hard having to hide that was spending my days with Jade. Whenever someone we know comes over I had to hide in her closet. Trina hadn't even tried to come looking for me. She was more focused on getting into Beck pants. Whatever she was doing was working, I've have seem them hangout every now and again.

As for cat trying to get Andre, it wasn't working out, as hard as Cat was trying, she just couldn't get to him in anyway.

When I got up one morning, Jade wasn't in the bedroom. I went down stairs and she wasn't down here either. That when I heard the shower running. I went to the bathroom and for the first time ever I got to see Jade naked.

It was…is…was…is the most beautiful I've ever seen. She looked as light as moon light there. Her hair was down perfectly. She looked stunning. She didn't notice I was there and went inside the shower. I walked out, not wanting to be seen. Why wouldn't I want to be though? She my girlfriend, looking at her naked was something I'm going to do? Was it because we hadn't had our relationship open yet? Or maybe because we hadn't had sex yet?

I went back down stairs but I couldn't get the image of Jade out of my head. I knew there was only one thing to do. So I went back to the bathroom, got undressed and hopped inside the shower with Jade. "Mind if I join you?" she didn't say anything. Her eyes didn't trail down my body. They stayed focus on me. I knew Jade wasn't going to have sex with me yet, and truth be told I was fine with that. I knew that how it was going to be for a while.

"Not at all Tori." she pulled me to her and started to make-out with me. She rub, body up and down, missing that one spot. I knew she wasn't going for it. How did I know though? I didn't plan on getting in the shower with Jade; so how did I know? She pulled me even closer. I didn't resist her. Again why would why?

About three minutes later we got out of the shower, dry off and made ourselves something to eat. When we were done eating, we had decided to go out for a movie. At least we were going to go to the movies. Cat had come over bursting in tears. "Cat what happen?" Jade sat Cat down on the couch we sat next to her. "I asked Andre out on a date." It didn't take a robot to figure out that Andre said no. "Cat I'm sorry." She just kept on crying. "Well Cat, we were just going to go to the movies, would you like to come with us?" she only nodded her head.

When she finally stopped crying, we headed out. I will admit, I didn't really want Cat there. Don't get me wrong, I felt bad for her, but I wanted to spend the Day with Jade alone. After the movie, which I'll say was bad; we went out to eat. Jade never left cat side. She held her whenever she started to cry; even cried with her every once in a while.

I saw another side of Jade, some of it is the side I see now, but that day I some new parts of Jade. That moment when she dropped Cat home, I realized something. Jade West was the person I wanted to spend my life with. I know it was weird to say that when I'm only a teenage; but when you have that moment like that…you just know.

When we got home, Jade swept me off my feet and carried me to her room. "Tori, I'm sorry that our date got side tracked by Cat. So to make it up to you…I'm going to make your favorite meal…in bed." She didn't give me a chance to say anything, she just left the room. It was late, we didn't eat with cap, expect for after the movie.

It took her about an hour to come back, not only with my favorite meal, but my favorite movie too. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when she walked in the room. That another one of those moments…where I knew I would be with Jade forever.

After we finished our food and the movie was over, jade cleaned up for me. She was treating me like a… princess. "Tori, you know how I'm you Jade juicy? Well today I got my nickname for you… princess Tori." was she reading my mind…maybe. But one thing I knew, that was moment number three. I knew what I had to do.

When she hopped back into bed with me, she pulled me into a kiss. When she pulled away from me, she looked different. She looked… loveable. "Tori… I love you" that one, that one felt different. We had said love you a few times before, but that one felt different. Like there was no denying that one was true.

"Jade, I love you to…which is why I think it time to move our love to the next step." I moved on top of Jade and lifted off my shirt and took off my bra. "Tori…are you sure you're ready to take this road with?" "I'll take any road with you Jade." Right then and there…my parents walk in the room. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" my dad grab my arm and pulled me away from Jade.

I went kicking and scramming. When we got to the house, they didn't even give me a chance to put a shirt on. "I'll make it every clear with you I'll make it every clear with you Tori, you are not allowed to see jade again!" I couldn't even out up fight. After I could just see her at school…I didn't realize how wrong I was. But that not the worse part. I've been telling you that a mistake happens/ this is one of the things that lead to that mistake…

**A/n: okay so how did you like that. So tori feeling more and more for Jade; But now the hit there first major blockade. Will they be able to be with on either again? And now we see the road to the mistake is here, but what is that mistake? Review…review…review **


	6. A week

**A/n: okay so sorry this took me so long to update. I wanted to do the mistake now instead of later and make the atory have more than one problem but it didn't work out so well. So there we'll be more problem before we get to the mistake. With that being said, let get going with the story. **

**Tori point of view**

Peace! After being locked up in my house the past week in a effort to keep me away from Jade, my parents let me out. So I did the only thing I wanted to do, the momnet they gave me back my phone. I ran upstairs and called Jade; but after three tries and all unsuccessful I got worried. Jade would always pick up the phone when I call. 'But wait I'm calling on my regular phone not my special phone for jade. So that might be why she not picking up her phone. ' having thought put my mind to ease so I put my phone away, got something to eat and want to bed. I figured I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school.

It was about midnight when I woke up to the sound of footsteps in ny room. I was about to panic until I heard the voice of the person in my room. "Relax yourself Tori it just me." Jade had spoken softly. She pulled off me cover and grabbed my hand. "Come away with me Tori, just for tonight." I didn't need to think about it. I sat up and followed Jade out of the house.

When we got into her car, I broke the silence . "God it feels good to see you Jade. How have you been?" I asked with a little too much excitement in my voice. She didn't answer me so I asked the question again but I still didn't get a answer. "Jade sweetheart is every thing okay?" I asked with the excitement gone, replaced by concern. She didn't reply at all.

When we got to her place, she help the door open for me and to my surprise there was a romantic dinner waiting for me. "Are you going to sit or did I do all of this for nothing?" She waved her arms and pulled my chair out for me. " Jade when did you get the time to make this?"

"After you called and I missed it, I felt bad. So I wanted to make it up to you as quickly as possible; and I figured what better to do that then with a dinner. " she removed the lids off the trays and my favorite meal was there. "Jade... it perfect. " I said with tears coming down my eyes. That when then night get better. Jade came up from and placed a diamond necklace on me. "I love you Tori. Hang here for a second I'm going to change into something nice. I'm not you so I don't have the skill to look good in everything I wear." She told although I don't think I was really listening. I nod and she ran upstairs. I final went and sat down at one of the chairs. I waited anxiety for Jade to come back down. I started to get worried when 10 minutes went by and she didn't come down yet. It wasn't until another 10 minutes went bye and that when Jade came down again. She looked confused and upset. She didn't even have on a change of clothes. "Jade what happen?"

**Jade's point of view**

I could tell that Tori wasn't listening to me, but I can't say that I would care if she did. At least at that moment. When I got to my room I started to work on my hair. When I got done I was about to get up, that when it happen. "What the hell are you doing?" The reflection of me started to talk. "Why in the world are you making yourself look good for that...that... that hyped up barbie doll? Where the old Jade who would slapped this girl and told her to get lost?" It was the first time something like this happen. Last time it happen I broke up with Beck. I thought I had gotten rid of it when I got together with Tori.

Jade: go away, I don't need you anymore.

Dark Jade: Oh yes you do. Cause clearly if you didn't I wouldn't be here

Jade: then go away

Dark jade: come on don't be like that. Remember when it was me and you verse the world

Jade: yes I do

Dark jade: then let it be like that again. Get rid of Tori.

Jade: no, now go away. I'll still might need you one day but for right now I don't

Dark jade: your right about one thing, you need me.

Jade: no...

Dark jade: don't decide that now, take your time. I'll be here. I'm always here...but tonight see who loves you more. Give her a taste of the old Jade.

And with that she had fade away, like always. As I walked down the stairs; forgetting to change my outfit; her final words rang out to me. Give her taste of the old jade. I almost would have done it. Until I got back into the room and saw Tori satting there waiting for me. She looked worried, and I could tell why, she thought the old Jade was coming back. Well she wrong, she'll never she the old Jade again. I had hoped, but I didn't know how wrong I was.

That when she saw me, her face turned into worry as she moved to me. "Jade what happen? " she warped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Relax Tori, you're acting like I died or something. I'm fine, let's eat. I want to know how your week without me went." She started to laugh and I know I had her back to normal. I heard her laugh many...Many times before, but that one felt like the world. I only wish I hadn't made that mistake.

A/n: okay again sorry about the long wait. So the mistake is coming up more...what ever could it be?


	7. Day 1

**A/n: okay guys, sorry about the wait. Apply for college and getting my school work together took a lot longer than I thought it would. Anyway let's get into it.**

**Jade's point of view **

Sitting...laying in a bathrub with Tori. I can only imagine how much guys would play to be in my shoes then. 100, 1000... it doesn't really matter. She was with me and she wasn't going to be with anyone else. It was relax; we didn't say much. It was more to clam us down from the event these past few weeks. Me, I'm was just getting... starting a life with Tori. The only I feared at the moment was losing Tori. At least that what I told myself at the time.

I know I should have been more worried about the episode I had with my... darker self. But I didn't. After all I had Tori with me. So I thought I was untouchable. I was on top of the world with her, so I didn't have my guard up. "Jade baby, when do you want to get out of the tub? Not that I don't enjoy being naked next to you of course. " Tori words had pulled me from my train of thought. "I'm ready to get out if you are."

We both got out of the tub, dried ourselves of and get changed. Me into a usual dark outfit. Dark purple shirt with black pants and socks; while Tori changed into a bright blue shirt and red jeans. Which to be honest, I didn't know I had owned. It must have been something I got as a gift. "So Jade, do you have something planned for the day? I have somewhere I want to take you." I did have something planned for Tori, but of course being the 'nice girl' that I was I followed Tori to my car. "So are you going to tell me where we going baby? Or are you just going to have me drive us around all day?"

She kissed me on the check "just drive us around, I made you something and it somewhere in a 30 miles area of here. If you love me, you'll find it. Even if you don't found it today, you'll see it one day" she was very serious. I could tell that much. So I started to drive. "Can I get a hint as to where this thing is?" "Yes, I tell you what, let's turn this into a game" I started to laugh, but the look on her face told me that she was hurt by my laugher. "A game? Okay babe, what are the rules of this game." Her face lit up and a smile grew that could put Cat's best smile to shame, at least in my eyes.

"Okay, so in 30 days, if you can't find what I made for you, it'll be gone forever. Everyday I'll give you one hint to help you find it." This game... I enjoyed playing it with her. "Okay what if someone else, mainly someone from Hollywood Arts sees it?" She smiled in response and then told me "consider this you first hint, it in no place where someone from Hollywood Arts could see it" Okay, her first hint believe it or not, eliminated a lot of places where it could be. "Alright Tori, I'll play your game and I will find what you made for me" she only smiled at me. She took my hand in hers. "Jade, there no in the world I want to be with except you. Im 100% sure of that." I... love Tori Vega. I hated feeling that at first, but when she said that to me... I knew that I could hate that feeling all I want, but it true. I'm going to hold on to that. It what I told myself. And I held on to those words as long as I could. Believe me on that.

**Tori's point of view**

**24 hours ago**

Final. It took me all week to make this. I should thank my parents for keeping me home all week. It was something I made for my Jade Juicy. Jade Juicy. I just loved calling her that; even when I'm not with her. I called up the person who was going to help me hide this somewhere. "Hey it finished, can you come over so you can put this in the spot?" I would tell you what it is and where it is, but then that would ruin the fun. "Yea give me a hour and I'll stop on by."

**Jade's point of view**

After three hours of looking for Tori surprise I had to take her back home. "Do you have to go so soon? I want you to stay with me?" I think it was around there when the dependence on Tori begin. Or at least the need to be with her. "Relax Jade Juicy...you'll see me tomorrow okay?" She got of the car and started to walk away. I caught myslef staring straight at her ass. I don't know why. I hadn't done something like that before. I didn't think much of it though. She was my girlfriend. I have the right to look if I want.

I didn't even notice her goinf into her house. I decided that I would spend one more hour looking before calling it quits for the day. It was about 45 minutes later that I had my second episode.

**Dark Jade: What in the hell are you doing now girl?**

**Jade: I'm looking for Tori's gift, the one she made for me**

**Dark Jade: you and I both know we only want in her pants**

**Jade: go away I don't need this and I don't need you. I have Tori. She all I need know. **

**Dark Jade: Fine I'll go, but you know I'm the only thing that going to love you Jade Juicy...**

I nearly crashed the car hearing that from a thing, a voice, inside my head. I was going to let it get to me. I promised myself that much when I started dating Tori. "IT WON'T GET TO ME"

**A/n: well what do you think? What could Tori gift for Jade be? And what did dark jade mean by her last comment?**


	8. Mind reader

**Jade's point of view**

The stupid gift! I was only going to spend a hour looking for it; but I ended up looking for three. It's kill me not knowing what it was. Maybe I should go looking for it again. Whoa, got ahead of myself. Anyway, after spending three hours looking for Tori gift, I went home and got some sleep. I woke up to the sound of my special phone rings. I know what that meant and quickly grab it. "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Can I come back over?" She souned like she had been crying. "Of course babe, stay there I'll come get you. Your at your home right?" It took her a moment to respond. "No, I'm at my house. Your my home."

I was taken back by what she said. "Jade, Jade are you still coming to get me." Her words pulled me out of my shock. "Yea, Tori, I'll be there soon." I quickly ran to my car and drove over Tori place. Had I wonder what was hurting her. Of course I did, but I was going to get her one way of another.

When I had gotten to Tori's place I saw tori parents leaving in there car. I know tori was alone becauae trina wasn't going to be home this next two months. She actually was able to get a part in some b-list movie. I walked into the front door and what I saw immediately shocked me. Tori was laying on the floor crying and house a mess. "Tori!" I ran right at her. She screamed and started to fight me off. "Tori, tori hey calm down it me Jade!"

She keeps hitting me until I pulled her close into a hug. She begin to cry in my arms. All I could think was what the hell happen here. "Tori, what the hell happened here!?" She couldn't stop crying so I knew I wasn't going to get answer anytime soon. I decided that I would take her to my place and that exactly what I did.

She didn't say one word on the car ride to my house. I begin to wonder a lot of things. Like how tori called me when shw seemed like she could barely talk or what the hell happened over there or why were Tori's parents leaving her like this? I had to many questions and no answer. Plus Tori wasn't in a talking mood, so I knew I would have to get the answers myself. When we got to my place, she had already fallen asleep. I decided to let her sleep while I went out to get answer. I knew right away I was going to need help. My first thought was Cat, so I called the little red head. "Hey Cat, are you busy, I need a favor?" She sounded like she was moving stuff around. "Wow, Jade you asked me nicely. Tori is really making you soft." It took me a minute to understand what she had just said. How did Cat find out? I wanted a answer to that question, I already had enough questions that need the be answered. "How did you that I was dating Tori?" I asked with my usual vemon back in my voice

"Now there's the Jade I know. Relax Jade, I knew for a while now. About the same time Tori and you took me out for a girls night. You know after Andre didn't go out with me." She knew for that long! I couldn't even remember how long ago that was! I still don't remember how long that was for that day! "Jade, you can worry about how much I know about your relationship and how long ago the day was form today or you can tell me why you called?" She was right, I could figure out what she knew later, for now I had Tori and the events that unfolded at her house to figure out.

"Right, look I need some help, something happened at Tori place and I need to figure out what went down. I need some help and your name came up first. Will you please help me?" I asked returning back to the nicer voice. Wow Cat was right, Tori was turning me soft. I didn't really care, or notice for that matter. "Of course Jade, I'll be right over" I didn't want anyone coming and seeing Tori in my bed. But Cat already know that I'm with Tori, so I didn't mind. "Alright, get here quick" I hung up the phone and placed Tori in my bed. I wrote a note where I would be if she got up before me. I checked the time before I heard the doorbell ring. 5:00am that when Cat arrived.

"Hey Jade, ready to help you!" She put on a blue tank top with red pants, surprisingly it looked good on her. "Good, come on we're going to Tori house." She followed me into the car without question. I thought during the car ride Cat would be asking questions left and right... she didn't, she kept her cool. I figured that then would be a good a time as ever to see how much Cat knows about my relationship with Tori. "So Cat..." she cut me off before I could continue. "You want to know how I know that your dating Tori. Well I'll tell you... if you tell me something. Why date Tori in the first place?"

I didn't realize that Cat had become a mind reader. But I was glas that she asked me that question. I hadn't given my relationship with Tori much thought before. "Because... I don't know. She just... she there for me... even after all the hated I've given her... she still there. Plus I need her... she..." I couldn't think of anymore words to say. "She completes you Jade. She does." Cat was right. Tori does complete me, even now she does... or at least she did until I fucked everything up. "Yea, she does Cat. It like we are..." she cuts me off again. "Like a match made in heaven." Once again Cat was right. I think Andre not going out with her did something to Cat, something good. I had no idea how right I was about that.

"Yea that and we are aslo..." she cuts my off a third time. "Like the last two pieces of the puzzle that fit right next to each other. " At that point I really thought Cat had become a mind reader. "Yup, you took the words right out of my mouth." She smlied to herself, most likely enjoyed the fact she left me speechless. "Okay, a deal a deal. I figured out that you were dating Tori that day, around the time we had lunch. You had left to use the bathroom and tori went to get food. Tori had left her phone in the bag and she had gotten a text message. I checked it. The message talked about what Tori was wearing and I remember that Tori changed before we went to grab lunch. So the only ones who would have known what she was wearing was you and me. Small thought and not a lot to go on, but I was right."

I was amazed at how much she had figured out from one little text. But I needed to be sure she has it figured out. "Sure..." She cut me off once again. "Before you say that it could have been anyone, maybe they saw us walking around. The phone I saw didn't look the same as her regular phone." She is a mind reader! That was my first thought when she said that. Anyway I had gotten what I wanted from her. I knew Cat would keep quiet so I didn't have to worry about that. "We here."

**A/n: So what happened to Tori. Will Jade find the answer at Tori place? And can Cat be quiet about Tori and Jade's relationship**?


	9. Birthday pt1

**Jade's point of view**

"Jade what do you hope to find at here?" I didn't respond. I opened the door to the house. I looked over at Cat as she took in the state of Tori's house. The table was flipped over, the kichen refrigerators was on the floor, the sink faucet was borke and water was pouring everwhere. The couch are ripped to piece, there's was bits and piece of a clock on the floor. But what caught my eye the most was the spot of blood where I first find Tori. "Jade... what happen here" I didn't know what to say. We had just found this house in a state of... I can't describe it.

"I don't know Cat, but that what I plan to find out. There has to be something to tell us what happen... something!" We started to look around for clues, about five minutes into our hunt for clues, Cat calls me back down stairs. "What did you find Cat?" She stood there for a moment. "Tori's dairy book" she hands it to me. I quickly went though it and found a page that caught my eye. She talked about my gift and where it was. I thought about cheating, about use that page, but if Tori ever found out I did. She hated me, more then she hate... anyway so I turned to the last page.

She first talked about her day, how she and I did... somethings and then... she talked about moving in with me. I couldn't believe what I had read. Tori had wanted to move in with me. At the time I was like mind blow. "Jade, are you going to let her move in with you?" I had never even thought of the idea of Tori moving in with me. "Cat, I think..." she cuts me off for what felt like the tenth time. "You think that a good idea she moves in with you." Once again, Cat had hit the mark. I had have to give it much thought between read the page and Cat cutting me off to make a decision.

"Jade I don't think that we are going to find any type of clues here. Best case is we talk to Tori or Tori's parents." She was right, we weren't going to find anything here, we didn't find anything here. The only thing left to do was talk. So I pulled out one of the chair that wasn't borke and sat down. Cat did the same and we waited. While we waited I caught up with Cat. She was over Andre at this point. It was around 6:30am when both our phones rang. It wasn't the phone call ring, but a reminder ring. Today was Tori birthday. "She 18 now, just like you and me." Cat said smiling as if we weren't in the middle of a wreck.

I had gotten my gift for Tori a week ago. So I was shocked about that, what shocked me the most was that all of this could happen on her day. "Cat, we can figure out what happen tomorrow, today, help me make Tori day special!?" I had asked getting excited. "Of course, together Tori will have the best birthday ever!" She got just as excited as I did, maybe even more. I didn't care, we clearly had something more important to worry about. We left and started plan a party for Tori. "Cat call everyone, tell them there will be a surprise birthday party for Tori at my place." That was one item of the list. "Wait, won't people find it odd that your having the party at your place? Plus Tori there, we can't step up a party there. I know we can have it at my place, none is home this week."

I have to give it to Cat, she was on her game that day. "Okay, that will work. Tell them to bring a gift. Something good. Okay, what do we do for a cake?" A cake, the most important part of a birthday party. "I can make one while I'm calling people. But you have to get drinks and snacks. Soda, chips, candy... that kind of stuff. What do you want to do for music?" My gift for Tori was only going to be a necklace. But at that moment Cat had given me another gift for Tori. A song. "I'll do it, get Andre to play piano for me Cat" I hadn't realized that I asked Cat to talk to Andre until I... well until I realized that I said it. "Oh if you can't..." she cut me off again. "I can do it. I'm a big girl after all. Plus he hangs out with us so one way or another I have to face him. I do it, for you and for Tori." That was the symbol of a universal friend. "Thanks Cat I own you big. What about decorations?" "She 18, the only decoration she needs is a boy... or in this case girl... around her arm."

Cat had a point there. I didn't have any decoration at my party and neither did Cat. "Okay... then I think we are all set. I'll drop you at your house. Just... wait I can't get drinks or snacks. I have to keep Tori busy." Our plan had that one simple flaw in it, until... "I handle it, I have to shop for cake ingredients anyway. And before you say you asked me to do to much, I'm willing. I go to hell and back to help you. Your my best friend Jade, I couldn't ask for a better one then you. Even when you yell and bully me."

Cat... her words... "thank you. I promise I'll treat you right from now on." When we got to her placw, she jumped out and said she get right to work. So I went to my place to spend the day with Tori. "Tori" I went to the room and Tori was just getting up. "Hey baby, guess what, happy birthday. " she looked up at me "Jade, I love you, thank you." I guessed she didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to ask her then. I pulled out her gift and handed it to her. "Here, I hopw you like it." She pulled out the necklace and a smile reappeared on her face. "Jade, I love it!" She hugged me and put her necklace on. "Come on, I have a whole day planned for us!"

**A/n: I hope you guys and gals like it. Two chapters in two days! What! Anyway Tori's birthday today**


	10. Birthday pt2

**Cat's point of view**

"Cat, this party is incredible! I owe you a bunch. " I turned to see my childhood friend Jade. "Owe me a bunch? Tori is really making you soft Jade! We started laughing. "Cat how did you do all of this?" "Well it was after you left me..."

**14 hours ago**

Okay first things first, im going to need help. Beck... no his busy and won't be free until 4:00pm. Robbie... he could help me, but with him and rex I'm going to need more than that... which means I'm left with no choice. "I need your help, please come over to my place asap!" Send to Andre. "I need your, please come over to my place asap! And don't bring Rex!" Send to Robbie. Oh shit. "Bring your panio,mic and amp please!" Send to Andre

Okay, let's see, I'll have Andre set up and call people while me and Robbie go shopping. I have to make enough cake for... everyone. What number is everyone. I'll make enough for 200. That should be good. I'll buy extra just in case. While I wait for them, I should make a list of the things we are going to need.

Eggs

Milk

Cake mix

Iceing

Chips

Pizza

Soda and juice and water

Ice cream

That should be good, if I need anything else I can get Robbie to go back for me. The door bell rings. I open the door. "Hey Cat, what did..." I quickly pulled Andre inside. "okay, good your brought your stuff. Now listen up, cause im going to say this once and only once. You are going to set your stuff over there. It for Tori birthday and your going to be singing with Jade. Don't ask why. When your done set that up, I need you to start calling people and telling them about the event. Tell to bring a gift and be here at 7:00pm. And tell them that it a surprise party, so no calling Tori and telling here happy birthday. Well... get to it."

He looks lost, but I have no time to explain it to him again.

The door bell rings again. "Hey Cat, I came and I didn't bring Rex." He walk into the room with us. "Good, me and you have to go shopping. We need everything on this list. Let's go...now!" I shoved him out the door and we went into my car. "Okay, what gift did you get Tori... on second thought I don't want to know. " I just realized that I was talking to Robbie. "So why are you planning Tori a party? I thought beck would be the one planning." Why would he think...nevermind it Robbie. "Well no, I'm doing it and it going to be awesome! We here!" We get out of the car and head into the store.

I don't know what cake Tori would like the most. I know what kind she like, but not the birthday cake. I should call Jade, ask her. But how am I going to get rid off Robbie for a sec. I have a idea. "Hey Robbie let's spit up. You take this half and I'll take the rest... Go!" He quickly walked away. Good, now I can call Jade. Come Jade, pick up, pick up. "Hello Cat, what did you need?" Yes! "Jade I'm at the store and I need to know what kind off cake Tori would love."

I hear her laughing on the end of the phone. "Sorry, talking to Tori. Anyway red velvet cake would be the best for her." I walk to the cake ingredients aile. "Good, say how many do you want at this party?" I hear her laughing again. I'm glad yo hear her having a good time with Tori. "No more than 200 got it." Red velvet, here we go. "Yea I got, I'm making cupcakes as well." She keeps laugh everytime I say something. "Cat, I'll call you back."

Okay then let's see. Cake mix, cupcake warps eggs and milk. Now where Robbie with the rest of the stuff. "There you are Cat. I got the stuff on my half of the list." Good now add that to mine and... "Robbie go stand on line for me I have to get some stuff." He went to the line without question. Okay, strawberries, chocolate, frosting and a few others stuff. Okay we got the stuff. I hope Andre good back at the house. We open the door and Andre had set everything up and was calling people. "Robbie put everything in the kitchen and help Andre when your done." Good, now I should call Jade, let her now I'm about to start cook and get the party ready. Come on Jade, pick up. "Cat, what the hell is it?" She has the vemon in her voice. "Wow Jade, you have the vemon in your voice back. Anyway I'll be quick, we started setting up the party, bring her around 7:30pm okay?" I hear her grind her teeth. " I got it Cat, 7:30pm" she hangs up.

**6:45pm**

Okay, cake done, cupcakes 300 done, chips done, soda, juice, and water table set up, Andre and the music set up. Okay good, now I call for pizza and this party should be ready for Tori. "Yea hi, I need 60 boxes of cheese pizza" the guy on the end starting laughing. "I know this is a prank call." Why would he say that. I know 60 boxes are uncalled for. "I'm not laugh, I need 60 boxes and I need them now."... "thank you, bye" good pizza on it way. "Hey Cat, people are arriving."

**Now**

**Jade's point of view**

"Wow cat, that story was kind of boring, but thank you for doing so much." She knew I meant well "of course Jade. Anyway have you thought of a song your going to sing to Tori?" I didn't, I was going to song someone else song, I was busy with Tori all that day so I didn't get a chance to work on one. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll get the job done. Anyway... did you get anything from Tori about what happened at her house."

Yes I did, but I couldn't tell Cat. "No, I didn't... yes I did, I'll tell you later. For now I should... nevermind. I can't exactly be with Tori right now." I own Cat the truth. I own her that, she was keeping a big secret for us. "Okay, by the way, I didn't tell them about your relationship with Tori. And I won't. I stake that on our friendship." That was Cat for you, she value friendship over everything. Before I could say anything "LET GO OFF ME!" Tori voice rang out...

**A/n: I thought it would be nice to write in Cat point of view for a change. Anyway who crashed the party?**


	11. Birthday pt3

**Jade's point of view**

"Jade clam down, it probably nothing." I found it funny, how Cat thought it would be nothing. "Plus if you make a scene, people are going to start putting two and two together. " I was hell bent on getting downstairs to see what had happened, Cat was hell bent on stopping me. She did a good job, but she had to have know she could hold me forever. "Okay...okay we can go, just try not to cause a scene." We went downstairs and the scene before had taken us by surprise.

Tori was just fine, in fact she was playing video games with Andre and Beck. "LET GO OF ME. This is so cheating." Cat pulled me into the next room. "See, everything fine when I plan a party. Tori relaxed and safe. Everything and everyone is safe. Now go have fun, in fact you should play the game with Tori. I'll join so it look normal, like your help me not Tori." I had and have to hand it Cat, she was on a roll that day. I knew our secret would be safe. When we went to go join them, they made a crowd of people watching them, some eating, others drinking. "Vega! Me and Cat have decided to join your game!" She looked up and winked at us. I had told her that Cat knew about our relationship. She was fine with it.

"Hold one Jade, can you get the extra controllers in the basement, it scary down there." Well, at least she had sounded like the old Cat, which was... I had gone down to the basement and was about to bring the controllers back when Beck came down. "Hey Jade, enjoying the party?" I knew right away he didn't come down there for small. Only if I had knew what his true intent was. "Cut to the chase, you know I hate small talk." My vemon was back in my voice again. But what happened next would be mistake number 2

Beck kissed me, hard on the lips, he even pulled my body close to him. "Beck what the f...Tori?" We turned to see her stand by the door way crying. "Tori... wait!" She runs away before I could catch her. "You... I'm going to end you!" But I didn't go after her, I needed to go after Tori. She run upstairs and into cat bedroom.

Cat had garbed my arm before I could go. "Jade what happened to Tori?" She looked like she was... mad... at me, like what happened was my fault. "Beck kissed me, well more then kissed me and Tori saw. She think I kissed him, I do1n't think she saw the whole thing. I need to talk to her." It was way to late to stop a scene from happening. No matter how hard we could have tried, it wasn't happening. "Tori, please come out of there...or let me in. What you saw wasn't the whole thing, please." I heard her crying next door and it broke my heart to know I was involved in hurting her. Even if it wasn't my fault. "Go away Jade! I hate you!" Tori... even now, knowing that she said that, it hurts. "Tori please just let me in." The door opened. "I'm... I know you didn't kiss him. So why does it hurt?" She was crying even louder.

"Jade, go talk to her, I'll get everyone out." I owed Cat alot after that day. I walked inside the room with her. "Tori, I didn't kiss, I would never do something like that, not after everything we did to get here." I pulled her on my lap. "I know why it hurt... because for a second... one second, you thought I had stab you in the back. Omce you feel that, nothing will feel the way it should. All you can do hope someone comes and pulls it out." She turned her back to me and took her shirt off. "Then pull it out Jade." I started kissing her back. "It may take a while for things to go back the way they were, maybe they never will. But I promise you, I love you, that much I can promise."

She moaned a little. "Jade, I think we can, because you didn't plant the knife in my back, Beck did. In fact, can we not say his name." I nodded to her. Whatever happened before hand, it nothing compared to what happened that day. "Hey I though I would check in and... I brought gummy bears." She jumps in between us "now there 1000 gummy bears in here, so dig in!" Tori grabs a handful of the bears. "Whoa Tori, before we eat the bear, we have to make a toast. It something Cat and I do, and now you." She puts the bears back and we all join hands. I gave Cat the honor. She deserved it. "Okay, let's make a toast, a toast to friendship and relationships." She eats the first bear. "Now we dig in Tori. Afterwards we can open some of your gift." We dug into those bear, we laugh and eat gummy bears that day like the world was behind us. Like we were stopable."You know, that was the second mistake that happen this relationship, Beck kissing me. But the number one mistake... falling in love with you Tori. And that a mistake I want to keep making."

Her eyes started to water. "Jade... I feel, like... like..." Cat cuts her off "like your my world and I'll do anything to protect that world." It was funny seeing her do it on Tori. "Yea, anyway Cat, what your gift for me?" She jumped up and ran to her dresser. She pulled out t-shirts and handed one to each of us. The shirt had half a heart on it, it looked like the two hearts connected. "There shirt, for you and Jade, it like your relationship. Two different hearts came together and fall in love."

I had to admit, that was the first time I cried in front of Cat. At least that I could remember. "Thanks Cat, I... we love it" we all came together for a group hug. "Now then, can I ask you a question... How did you and Cat meet?" It was a long story, but it was a story worth telling. "Okay it was one day during the summer..."

**A/n: everything looks fine for Tori and Jade, but what about Beck?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know it been a while since I've updated the story. I would like you guys to know that I'm still very much working on the story. I will be updating sometime this week. I want tot hank you guys for hold on with me. I have been very busy with college, my new job, and with sonic one shot I've been working on. I will put up two chapter when I update the story. The first one will be part of the story and the second one will be a treat for those who are still reading the story. It will have nothing to do with the story


	13. Birthday pt4

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late with this one. I have to get something straight about the time in which the story is taken place. It there junior year and they're now on their fourth month okay? If anything else in the story tells you anything, let me know so I can fix that. Anyway let's get into it.**

**Jade's point of view**

Tori and I left to go back to my place after talking to her about how Cat and I meet. We go into the car and started to go home. "I can't believe the two of you meet that way. Of all the ways people become friends that has to be a good one". I only looked at Tori then went back to driving. Cat and I lied to her in that room. There a reason I and Cat don't like to tell the real way we meet. However, there will be a time where I will tell you and Tori the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

When we got back to the house, we headed straight to my room. There was still one last gift for Tori. The one I got for her. I reach in my bottom drawer and pulled a black box out. I handed the box over to Tori and told her to open it. She looked surprised and she opened the box her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I had gotten her a chocolate diamond necklace with her name engraved on the back.

"I remember you looking at it a few weeks ago, right before we got together. So I had some money saved and I picked it up for your birthday. I hope you like it". She pick the necklace and put it on. She turns to face me. "Jade I love it. I can't believe you brought this little old me". We both started laughing at what she said. "Yes, I bought it for little old you Tori". I told her.

Tears started flowing from her eyes. I wipe the tears away from her eyes and cup her cheek the way you would see in a romantic movie. "I love you Tori, I can't imagine a world without you in life anymore". I leaned over and kissed her softly. I wouldn't dare try to sleep with her. I knew she wasn't ready to give herself sexual yet. I was fine with that. It wasn't the sex I was after anyway. It was the love she give me. That all I want from her.

"Jade. I love you to. Thank you, you made my birthday perfect. I could never ask for a better one." she climb on top of me and started to kiss me again. We fall back on to the bed while still kissing one another. Our tongues fought in a dance of love. She pulled away from me and took off her shirt. I was wrong, she was more than ready to give herself to me completely. "Tori…". I lean up and started kissing her chest. "Jade…". She lightly moaned my name out.

I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She let it fall in between us before I tossed it to the floor. I started rubbing her chest slowly. I didn't want to move to fast with her. "Jade… faster". That was the second time I was wrong with Tori tonight. I didn't waste anytime and went faster, even pulling on her nipple a little. Her moans got louder and louder. I could feel her getting wet and wet on top of me. I hadn't even noticed she took off her pants and was just in her now wet underwear.

"Oh jade… I've never felt this good before". I slipped my hand into her underwear and started to tease her awaiting pussy. "Jade...don't...play with...me like this...". Tori said in between breath. Seeing like that, trying to act and keep her innocent look and charm while begging for a release from her prison of pleasure. I thought she never look cuter.

I wanted to play games with her. I wanted this time to feel special yet at the same time I wanted it to be like it was a simple day.

"But I'm your girlfriend Tori. Aren't I allowed to play with you." I said in a soft voice. I rub the very outside of her very hunger lower lips. "I'm just having fun with your or do you not like it?". I said whispering in her ear. "Jade… please I… need.. you to… to…". I knew what she wanted but I was going to make her say it. "You need me to do what?". I said in the voice I use to imitate her. Her breath got heavy as my fingers got close and to her pussy. "I...need… you… to… to… fuck...me".

I didn't think I could get her to say it. However once the words left her mouth I didn't waste time given her what she wanted. I stick my finger inside her and went faster fucking her. My finger went in and out getting wetter and wetter. Tori moans got louder and louder as my finger got faster and deeper. I add another finger and she screamed my name out loud. "Jadddeeee!".

No matter how much fun I was having with her then, I knew Tori was in her own personal heaven. I find her g spot and quickly went on the attack of it. "Oh god Jade, I'm going to come!". I leaned over and kissed her as I felt her tighten around my finger and orgasm. I slowed my movement and help her ride it out.

We lied down on the bed and she fell asleep soon on my chest. I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend and words escaped my mouth before I could even think about it. "Tori, I know I'm not perfect. I never will be. But thank you for never given up on me. For staying by side even when all I did was treat you like shit. You never left me, not even once. I can even thank you enough for that. You made me feel like I mattered. Nobody ever did that for me and I guess I took it out on you. I'm sorry for that." I kissed her on forehead and fell asleep soon after that as well . The weekend went by quick and Monday came around. It was time to face Beck again. I wasn't worried about how I'd face him, I'm more worried about how Tori will.

**A/n: hey guys yeah I know this one is way over due and here it is. I know I own you guys a bonus chapter as well. Anyway review and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	14. The mistake

**A/n: hey guys what. Let's get right into the next chapter.  
Jade's point of view**  
The car ride to school was quiet. I didn't know what to see to her. I wanted to know what Tori was going to do to Beck when we got to school. I honestly didn't know what she was going. He kissed her girlfriend on her own birthday. "Jade…" she opened her mouth and broke my train of thought. "we can't do anything to Beck even if we wanted to. We're hiding our relationship. So it wouldn't make sense if I got mad at Bcek for kissing you. Don't get me wrong I'll never forgive him for doing that. It just if we are still going to keep our relationship on the down low, then I can't do anything to him."  
I know right away what she wanted. Shs wanted me to deal with him. As much as she hates him for what he did. She couldn't attack a friend. She still saw Beck as her friend. I was okay with that. Then again it wasn't my place to tell her not to. "I'll take care of it". She leaned her head against that window and went to sleep. She looked like she needed the sleep, so I took the long way to school. We got there late, but Tori looked well rested as very.  
We run to our classes, kissing each other goodbye. I told her to meet me in the janitor's closet when her class was over. She had music and I had intro to plays with Cat. When I entered the class, everyone turned to face me and then went back to work. I sat down next to Cat. "Hey Jade, what took you so long to get here?" I laughed at Cat. "what did your psychic power go away?" she laugh along with me. Then I answered her question "Tori was tired and she needed to rest so I took the long way to school." Cat nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher, as did I.  
After the teacher give us our assignment, Cat and I got back to talking. "So did you have sex with Tori after the party?". I only looked up in surprise at Cat question. "Yea we did". We both laughed again. "Thanks Cat, for help make Tori birthday perfect". She turned to face and responded with "I gave her a birthday party, you gave her the perfect birthday Jade". Just then my special phone started vibrating.  
**T: J can you meet me in the janitor's closet, I have a surprise for you.  
J: what surprise  
T: come to closet and you'll find out.**  
I thought that Tori wanted to get me back for teasing her on her birthday. So I told Cat I was going to meet Tori and left.  
When I got to the closet, I was sure surprised at what I saw. It wasn't Tori waiting for me. It was beck.  
**Tori point of view.**  
Jade had told me to meet her in the janitor's closet after class. I guessed she wanted some alone time with me before our next class, seeing as if we won't see other until our 5 class today. The bell ring and I made A byline for the Janitor's closet. When I opened the door my heart sink worst than it did at the night of my birthday. Jade and Beck were making out… and I could tell it had been going on for a while. "JADE!" I yelled her name. They jumped away from each other and Jade moved towards me. "Tori! I can explain!". I didn't want to hear any explanation.  
Everyone eyes were on us now. "Fuck you Jade! I thought you loved me… I thought we had something Jade. I loved you, was this all some sick joke to you. Is that all I am to you? Someone you can just play a sick joke on?!" I turned and started to run away when Jade grabbed my arm. "Wait Tori, don't go, we can talk about this. I made a mistake". I stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah you did Jade and so did I. My mistake was thinking that you would ever change for me. My mistake was giving you the time of day when you made it more the clear that you didn't want to give it to me. My biggest mistake though… was falling in love with you". She let go of my arm and I turned around and ran away, as far as I could go…  
**A/n: short I know, but I need it to get right to the point. So there it is. The big mistake. What happened in that room that made Jade and Beck kiss? Can Tori and Jade fix what happened to the relationship or is this the end of them**


	15. Aftermath pt1

**A/N: so I'll try and keep up with the post a chapter every other day. Anyway let's get right into it.**

**Cat's point of view. **

Tori ran out the door. Jade was on her knees. Her face torn between anger and sadness. Beck stood there with a triumphant face. Something had going wrong. I didn't see much of what happened. But I could tell it was bad. But then again that was pretty obvious. I saw Jade reaching for scissors that she carries hidden. I could she was going to stab Beck. I wanted to let her stab him, I honestly did. But my body moved on it own.

I stood in front of Beck and stood there as I felt my best friend scissors stab my shoulder. "Cat!" she pulled her scissors out my shoulder and held my shoulder as blood started to drip from my shoulder. Just then teacher come out and asked what had happened. Jade just stood there, more worried about my bleeding at the moment at least. Nobody knew what say as the avoided looking at the scene in front of them. "Jade was helping me with a play I'm working on. She had to stab me with a fake pair of scissors, but I accidentally give her a real pair". The teacher looked around for a few seconds and turned back to us. "Alright just go get yourself checked out by the nurse". She left and so did all the students. Leaving Jade, Beck and I alone in the halls.

"Cat why the hell did you jump in front of Beck?". She yelled in my face. "Jade… I'm the only person you can stab with a pair of scissors and get away with it. Had you hit Beck. It would have been all over for you". She was taken back by what I said. She couldn't believe I would do something this dangerous just for her. "now can I go to the nurse, I think about to pass out". Jade place her arm around me and help me to nurse's office. Leaving Beck alone standing in the hall. "Thank Jade, now tell me what happened after you left the classroom".

**Jade's point of view **

**20 minutes ago. **

"What the fuck do you want Beck?!". I said with venom clear in my voice. After what happened during Tori party, he's the last person I wanna be alone with. "I'm leaving." I turned away and I was about to walk away when Beck words stop me "Tori told you a lot of personal thing though this phone. Things that she probably never told anyone else. Things that she wouldn't want anyone else to know. Things that just might ruin her life. Walk at the door and everyone will know Tori deepest secrets". I turned a faced him. I closed the door and looked him dead in his eyes. "What do you want?".

"What do I want? I want you to not date Tori. There no way in hell I'll accept this. You leaving me for her of all people. There are hundreds of people who you could have chose to date and you pick her. Beside, you know she'll never love you the way I do". He moved closer to me. I felt sick at first. But the familiar smell of him this close calmed me down, just like always.

"Jade you can't run from me. You know deep down you love me more the Tori, more than anybody. You and I, we have a connection, a connection that nobody can break. I want you back Jade, it was a mistake to leave you in the first place". He leaned closer to me. "I have Tori, I don't need you anymore Beck. You left me, you walked away from me. She was there to pick me up, and to help me keep going. You had your chance already to be with, now it's her turn. I love her, so there no way I'm going back to you. Now leave me alone". I pushed him away and turned around.

DJ: where are you going Jade? Going to run to Tori.

J: leave me alone, now not the time.

DJ: think about it better to go with what safe then to go with Tori. You never know when she going to realize who your truly are and leave. You leave right now, and then she leaves you. You're going to be alone. Do the right thing

**Cat's point of view.**

"Next thing I knew, I was all over him, kissing and rubbing. Then Tori work in on us and the rest you know". She held her head down, tears flowing from her eyes. "I knew the whole time that she was coming… but I didn't care… I just kept kissing him". Her tears and sob got louder. "What am I going to do Cat. I can't lose her". She turns to face me. "go find her Jade… I'll be fine, the more time you waste time here with me, the farther away she gets". Jade wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up.

"your right Cat, I need to go fought for my love". She run out the room waving goodbye. I think that was one of the few times I've seen Jade wave at me.

**Jade's point of view**

I knew Tori wasn't going to go to her place. She wouldn't go to mine either. She couldn't go to Cat's because nobody was there. Andre and Robbie and Beck are still at the school so she couldn't have gone there either. So where would she go? I had to think like Tori. Where would she have gone... then it hit me. I knew where she was

**A/n: i know this one was on the shirt side too. Again I wanted it to get right to the point**


	16. Beginning to move on

**A/n: okay guys, sorry it been awhile. My computer broke so I had to get a new one. So I got my new computer the day I'm writing this witch should be the day I put this up. Anyway I updated my profile with some plans. So let's get into it.**

**Jade's point of view**

"There you Tori!". The upset Vega looked up at me. "Jade… how did you find me?". She didn't look angry anymore, even her voice seemed calmer. I could tell she was still upset, as she should be. She had just seen her girlfriend kiss her ex-boyfriend. She was in the park as I had thought. I remember her telling me that would come her when she was upset but had nowhere to go. "Tori, please let me explain what happened". I sat down on the bench next to her. She turned away from me. "Not here, I don't want this place to be ruined by a bad memory. Let go back to your place. Make no mistake, no matter what you say, our relationship is over Jade". She looked me dead in the eye when she said that last part.

I could tell she meant every last word. She wasn't going to get back together with me, no matter what I had said to her. "fine" I said and we drove back to my house and up to my room. "Why did you do it?" I went to close the door, unaware of Tori words. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!?". I turned around and saw her on her knees.

**Tori's point of view **

I fell to my knees and screamed at her "WHY DID YOU DO IT!"?". She turned around to face me. "Tori…" I cut her off before she could say another word. "Why… why would you broke my heart like this? Why would you kiss him… why Jade, Why?". The tears flowing freely from my eyes. Jade moved close to me, dropping to her knees. "I don't know why I did what I did. I kissed him, there no way around that. You give me all of your trust and I stab you in the back. I just… I just did it, I didn't even think of the consequences. I'm sorry Tori, I truly I'm sorry". Jade wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her chest. "I won't ask you to forgive me right away, and I definitely won't ask you to take me back. It be unfair to ask you for that. Instead I ask that you give me the chance to fix it. I need you, you changed me. Even if you're just my friend…"

I kissed her, cutting her off. She returned the kiss immediately. We sat there on the floor, kissing one another until we pulled away to breathe. "Why did you kiss me Tori?". She asked softly, her lips still close to mine. "Because… I wanted to". I leaned in and kissed her again. She pulled my body closer to her. The warmth coming from her body felt good on me. I pulled away from her. "I can forgive you, but I can't get together with you. You hurt… seeing you kissing Beck hurt too much". I looked away from her. She kissed me lightly on the check. "I understand Tori. It wouldn't be right to beg you to stay. But… you don't have to go home if you don't want to". I looked at her smiling and said "thanks Jade". There isn't much to say about what happened next. I moved some of my stuff into Jade guestroom. And that was that.

**Jade's point of view**

Things were never going to be the same between Tori and I. I knew I hurt her, there was no fixing that. The only thing I could do from her was try to get her trust back. That would be harder the sounds expect, it Tori. That doesn't mean it was going to be easy to win her trust and love back. But I was more then willing. I mean she kissed me, so right there told me she wanted me just as much as I wanted. It was also at that point I'd realize just how much softer Tori made me. It felt… nice to feel like that. It didn't make me feel weaker, in fact it was quite the opposite. I needed her, and no matter how long it was going to take I was going to get my girlfriend back. But first I need to end something. I left the house and headed over to Beck's place. I know what your thinking and you're right. I shouldn't be heading over to him, not after what just happened, but I have to.

I knocked on the door and waited for Beck to answer. When he final did, i pushed my way in. I knocked him on the floor and climb on top of him. I pulled out my scissors and held it to his throat. "listen and listen good because I'm only saying this once. Don't go near tori, don't talk to tori, don't look at tori, don't even think about tori. After what you just fucking did, the last thing I want is you near her." i pressed the scissors down on his throat "you understand Beck"? He nodded his head yes. I moved the scissor away from him "good" I leaned down and softly kissed Beck on the lips. I got up and walked towards the door. I turned around and faced him. "You're always going to have a place in my heart. But I have to move on, and so do you Beck. So do you". He got up and handed me Tori phone. I left without saying another word.


	17. Moving on

**A/n: I updated my profile with some news about what going to be coming up. I'm working on a few one-shot for victorious, I have one of them up already, a lot of them are going to be futa, I need some practice with futa. I also have a miniseries coming up called "A Week in the Life of Jade West". Anyway let get to it**

**Cat's point of view**

Everything been wrong. Our group is wrong. Tori and Jade can't look at each other. Jade can't be in the same place as Beck. As for me, I can't stand Andre. Why you ask you? It was just after I left the school all patched up after Jade stab me. I wanted to talk to Jade but I wanted her to have time with Tori and time to clear her head. So I decided that I'll head home. While I was driving home, (Took me weeks to get a car), I saw Andre and Robbie at the park. They looked like they were in a heated argument. I also saw the girl, who if I had remembered correctly and I did, who only dated Andre because she liked his lips.

I wanted to just keep driving, but to be honest I didn't want to go home, Tori and Jade needed to work their thing out and Beck wasn't really an option after what just happened. So it was these two or nobody. Nobody sounded like a good option and after what happened I wished I had gone for it. Instead I pulled over and approached the two. "What going on over here?". I asked them both. They didn't hear me, at least that what I assumed, and kept yelling at one another. "Robbie you wouldn't know what to do with her even if she actually like you". Andre said. Robbie in reply said "clearly you don't know what to do with her if she came to me. Plus, the only thing she thinks you're good for is your lips."

I wanted to know what was going on so I yelled louder "What's going on over here!". They both turned to face me. "Cat, Andre trying to steal my girlfriend away". Before I could even say a word in shock or disbelief in the fact that Robbie just called someone his girlfriend, Andre spoke. "She is MY girlfriend okay not your, we've been dating longer than you have". I pointed my finger at Andre "So this is the sleazy girl that kept you from dating me." The girl stands up and walk in front of me. "Who the fuck you think you calling sleazy, you cheap, low grade, red hair, excuse of a girl."

Every last part of me wanted to go all Jade on her and just fucking cut her neck out. But I did, instead I turned to Andre. "This is who you picked instead of me, nice chose". Robbie got… pissed I guess the word would be for it. "What the fuck Andre, first it was my girlfriend and now it Cat. Who's next?" I actually got angry by what he said, me angry, could you believe it? Could anyone believe I ever get angry at anyone.

But the truth be told, I can get mad at anyone. There only one person in the world that couldn't make me mad and that Jade. I know it hard to believe with the way Jade treat everyone. But my friendship is different with her. I know she has my back if I ever need it. That way I can always forgive her when she yells or even hits me. Although she only did that once.

I walked away from both of them. I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I got in my car and just drove around for a bit. I wanted to go see Jade or Tori, but they have their own thing going on right now so it wouldn't be right for me to go see them right now and add my problem to their mix. So there was only one person I could go to right now. I drove over to his house and I saw Jade leaving. "Cat, what are you doing here?" she stopped in her tracks and asked me. "I should be asking you that Jade". It didn't take her long to figure out what I meant. "I came to put things to an end with me and Beck once and for all." I nodded my head to her. "I'm not the one you need to be telling this to." She didn't say another word, nor did she need to. She walked to her car and drove away.

I knocked on beck door and waited for him to open it. He opened the door and let me in without saying a word. We sat down on the couch and we didn't say a word to each other. Out of nowhere he burst out laughing. I looked at him as if he had gone crazy, while his laugher was going louder and louder. "Beck, what so funny?" He didn't answer my question and kept laughing. "Beck, what so funny, come on don't keep it to yourself, I want to laugh too." I pushed him lightly. He turned to me and said "I laugh because I realize how stupid I was. I tried to hold on to a relationship that didn't work. And I made fun of Andre for doing the same thing with the girl that kept kissing him."

He finished his words and burst out laugh again. I couldn't help but burst out laugh with him. I'm doing the same thing with Andre, expect we weren't dating. We stayed laughing for a minute or two before we calmed down and started talking about our day, our future. The whole conversation was random, the topic kept change out of nowhere. I learned a lot about Beck that I didn't know.

An hour or so later we were eating Chinese food, talking about our funniest childhood memories. "So down the slide I go, naked ass out, and land right in the sand, sand went everywhere and I mean everywhere." I burst out laugh at his story, "But it was all worth it for a piece of cake. For that was the best cake I ever had." I smiled and like a wave of stress was gone, I relaxed and lean up against his shoulder. He pulled me closer to and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned forward and our lips meet. Our kiss got hotter and hotter, then our outfits were off.

I didn't go to Beck to get laid, I simply came here to get away from everything else going on in the world. I didn't think Beck would try to fuck me either. We simply had a small moment and we didn't waste any time getting into it. Let me tell you something, Tori most be the best lay ever, because Beck was fucking amazing. No I'm kidding, Jade love Tori nothing more. But Beck was a really good laid.

I ended up in Beck arms as we just laid in his bed. "Beck" I spoke up broking the silence. "We are going to have to tell Jade aren't we?" He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, He wasn't the one who has to tell Jade, it has to be me. At the time, the only thing I was thinking when I was going to tell Jade; and like he was reading my mind, Beck spoke out. "Wait until she fixes herself. Right now, what happen between us has to stay between us." We looked at each other for a second. I hadn't thought about Andre since I got here. In fact, I got over everything I needed to thanks to Beck. We both said at the same time "I feel like I can move on thanks to you". We smiled. I got up and stated looking for my outfit. I felt Beck hands rub my body "stay the night with me". I thought About it for only second before I said yes and ended up back in his bed and his pants. I could tell, the next few days were going to be very interesting…

**A/n: Okay so I'll probably do every other day update on the story. I'm making the story longer then I was going to because I have something I wanted to do and I can't do it without making the story longer then I need to. Anyway review and I see next time.**


	18. what tori wants

**A/N: Okay so the one-shot is now up, sorry about that late update. A lot of you that read the one-shot seem to like it a lot. So maybe I'll write another chapter for it but I probably won't make it a full story or anything like that. Anyway let get into the story. **

**Tori point of view**

I had to go home, I couldn't stay at Jade house. I just had to get away from her for a moment. To gather my head and figure out what I really wanted. I still loved Jade, I know I could forgive her for what happened but, for the time being I just couldn't stand to be around her. Every time I looked at her, all I could see is her kissing Beck. So I went home. My parents were there waiting for me and looking worried as ever. "Omg Tori, there you are, honey we were so worried about you." They ran over to me and hugged me tight. "Mom…DAD" I started to cry in their arms. My dad spoke up "Honey we are so sorry, I shouldn't have hit you and we should have accepted who for who you are." I started crying even harder and hugged them back. We stand there hugging and cry. I was happy that I could have my parents back again.

My parents had to go to work again, so I was left alone in the house. They wanted to stay in the house with me but I told them it was okay, I wanted some time for myself. I sat on the couch and just thought to myself. I want to forgive Jade for kissing Beck, but I still couldn't get the image of them kissing out of my mind. I thought Jade loved me but I was wrong, it was clear that she didn't. She wouldn't kiss someone else if she loved me.

I was knocked out of my train of thought when Trina came back to from filming. "Tori yo, you their sis" I looked up and saw Trina. "Trina! Hey sis" I got up and hugged her tight. I helped put her stuff in her room and went made some food from the kitchen. "So Tori, catch me up, what did I miss?" I wanted to tell hear everything that been happening when she left. I was going to tell her everything, but I was going to go slow, one thing at a time. But I didn't know what to say, or how to start. What should I have told her first.

"Well, we got a project that in school, we have to write a book and the best book out of the school gets there book published." Trina just nodded her and said "come on Tori, that not that interesting, plus you are no writer. Now come on get to the good stuff, what up with are group of friends come on I want to know." I didn't want to get in to Jade and I relationship and our problems yet. But I didn't have anything else to talk about. So I had no choice. "Trina…I'm gay."

She putted down her fork and stopped eating. She looked up and me and said "no, you're not" she looked me dead in the eyes and wanted for me to responded. It was like she know I was hiding something from her. So I told her everything, about me and Jade, about how we got together, of her kissing beck at the party, getting back together, me moving in with Jade, and of Jade kissing Beck again and the fight in the school.

I watched her as I waited for her response. She looked dead in my eyes again and she says "Yup, Tori… you are not gay. Let me explain what I mean, before you started hanging out with jade, you never once thought about a girl in any romantic way. I don't need you to answer that. Once you started hanging out with, you catch feelings for her, not other girls. Your feeling turned into love and she returned. You love a girl witch does make you gay, however you aren't gay. You Tori, are in love with Jade, case in point, you are gay for Jade, not for other girls."

I hadn't even thought of it like that. She was right, I only wanted Jade West, nobody else. "Tori, you're mad at Jade for kissing Beck, right. I'm not going to tell you want to do, but if you love Jade, then go be with her." I got up from my seat and without any kind of thinking, I ran out the door in search of Jade, because now I know what I want, I want Jade West to be with me.

**Jade's point of view.**

**I can't be with tori. Not right now at least….**

**A/n: Okay I know this one is shorter then wait I normally do, but I felt when I got to that point, I felt that was the perfect end to the chapter **


	19. Who is Jade

**Jade's point of view**

Tori, I need her. But I couldn't be with her, at least not the moment. I had my demons. I needed to face them before I can be with her. I shouldn't have gotten her in the first place. I wasn't thinking right when I told her I loved her, when I slept with her. I loved Tori, I do. I want to be with her, but my demons were getting in the way. I need to face them; I need to know why I have them. I need her, and one day I can have her again, if she wants to be with me.

But how was I going to tell her. I wanted her to be my girl, the woman in my life. God danm, when did I start thinking like that? Who was I? Jade West the bad girl, the one who doesn't care about other people, the one who doesn't care what other think about her. Or am I a new Jade West, one that actually give a fuck about other people, the one the loves Tori? Could I have tried to be both?

I was never going to be the old me again, it too late for that and I couldn't be the new me either. I couldn't be both either. So who am I going to be? I went back to my house. I dealt with one demon, my old relationship with Beck. Now I have to work on my next demon, me. I'm my own worst nightmare. My biggest demon. I had to get rid of my demon if I could get back together.

I went back to my house. I was going to tell her. It was going to be hard, but I was going to have to do it. When I got back home, I saw Tori sitting on the step. "Jade, you're back. Good we need to talk." I nodded at her and went inside. We went into my room and we sat down on the bed.

Nobody said a word. For a minute we just sat there, enjoying being back in each other company again. She placed her hands and our figures mixed together. "Jade, I love you. There is no question about that. So I want to Make this work between the two of us. I know I said I could forgive you and I'm right. I can forgive. The last thing I want to do is lose you, So I can forgive and move on, I'm willing and ready to work at if you are."

I looked over at Tori, that was the last thing I wanted to hear from her, because what I was going to say was going to hurt her a lot more. "Tori… I can't be with you anymore. I have… demons I need to work though before I can be with you or anybody for that matter. I'm sorry, but it has to be over between the two of us." What happened next took me way by surprise. She slapped me, across my face. Then she said

"You think your demons are going to stop me. Jade I love you, I'm here for you. The only thing that matters to me is you. Jade, I know you have demons, I never said it, never talked about it, but I know you had some. So it partly my fault for never bring it up. But Jade, if you leave me then whatever demons your facing win. So no, I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not going to let you leave me. We belong together and that it." She then climbs on top of me and looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't say anything back to her, I didn't know what to say. What could I say, I didn't think she would want to stay with we me after everything that happened, but I really didn't think she would want to fight with me. We looked though each other eyes and I know what needed to be said. "I kissed Beck again. It not what you think. I did it, to say good bye to my relationship with Beck, I want to be with you…" She pressed her lips hard against mine. "Then you and me are dating and that the end of that." We fell back onto the bed kissing, our tongue fighting to prove who right. Tori over powered me and she had me pinned to the bed. She wasn't going to let me go, it became a fight to see if we would be together.

I tried to loosen her grip on me, but she held me tight. She moved her face down my neck, she kissed all around my neck, leaving marks. She would suck on my neck too. She wanted to make sure there was no doubt in my mind that she was the one for me. She was going to prove that tonight. She wasn't going to let me go. She pulled my shirt apart and started playing with my chest. I didn't try to fight her off anymore. I had already lost even before she pinned me to the bed.

There was no way she was going to let me leave her today. Her will to be with me was stronger than my will to fight my demons alone. We finished our… love making and we laid in bed. Tori climb back on top of me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Say it Jade, I want to hear you say it." She pressed her head against mine. "I love you Tori, and we're going to fight together." She rolled of me and went back to lying in bed. She soon falls asleep in my arms.

I know who I want to be. I don't want to be the nice Jade, that isn't who I am. I don't want to be the bad ass Jade, I can't be that Jade anymore, she a demon that I had to fight of. There only one Jade that I want to be. That the Jade that Tori loves, no more, no less…

**A/n: Hey guys I want to thank everyone who been reading me from my first story and who been reading from this story and after. **


End file.
